


New

by 73stargazer



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5126435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/73stargazer/pseuds/73stargazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post movie “Generations”. While the Enterprise is undergoing maintenance, Jean-Luc and Beverly spend shore leave on a secluded planet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What’s wrong? Beverly pours a steaming mug of black coffee and hands it to Jean-Luc at the helm in the shuttle. “You don’t like lunch?”

Setting the tray of sandwiches on the floor between the chairs, Picard shakes his head. “No, lunch is fine.”

“You don’t want to spend two weeks with me on a secluded planet, leaving behind your ship and crew?” surmises Beverly, fixing him with a pointed brow.

Lips quirking upward, Picard shakes his head. “That’s not it. I’m just not certain I should be taking shore leave right now.”

Resuming her seat at the navigation console in the captain’s yacht, Beverly huffs. “Now is the perfect time, Jean-Luc. The Enterprise is in dry dock. The ship won’t be operational for another six to eight weeks. We have the time to get away. And you, more than anyone, need to get away for a while.”

“Beverly,” protests Picard mildly, shifting the mug in his hand. 

Interjecting, Beverly puts a hand up. “Stop, Jean-Luc. We’re going. If you don’t take this vacation I’ll be reporting you unfit for duty.”

Relenting, Picard relaxes, his shoulders dropping. They had had this exact debate before they left, and he has no interest in rehashing it. “Very well, Doctor. I know better than to argue with you.”

“After all this time, you ought to,” smirks Beverly playfully.

Changing the subject, Picard turns to the viewport. “Tell me about Caisaan.”

“It’s a small planet, small population living mostly in a couple modern cities. The majority of the planet is mountains, forests or lakes.” Beverly retrieves a sandwich from the tray between them and places it on a napkin in her lap. “We can go hiking, canoe down the lake. You can dig for ancient artifacts…or whatever.”

Chortling, Picard regards his companion with mirth. “Whatever?”

“You’ll love it, Jean-Luc! I promise!” guarantees Beverly emphatically. 

Nodding, Picard takes a sip of his coffee. “Sounds lovely.”

“This will be fun,” adds Beverly optimistically, taking a bite of her sandwich. 

* *   
PAGE BREAK

***

“Well, what do you think?” Beverly enters the tiny living room of a small log cabin, wet hair pulled back and clad in a terrycloth bathrobe.

Picard, hand on the mantel of the fireplace, turns at the sound of her. Face falling into an easy smile, Jean-Luc gestures to the roaring fire in the fireplace. “This place is lovely.”

Chuckling, Beverly pads toward him in her slippers, having just showered after their long shuttle ride to the planet. “It’s rustic.”

“But, not too rustic,” points out Picard teasingly. “I noted we have a replicator.” Pointing to the tiny kitchen with a table and rudimentary appliances, Jean-Luc is grateful to be in a cottage with limited technology. If they’re going to have a vacation, he’s grateful they’ll be able to enjoy the beautiful nature that the planet has to offer instead of being tethered to Federation automation.

“Well, I wouldn’t have us wither away, now would I?” jests Beverly, basking in the warmth of the fireplace next to Jean-Luc. 

“Feel better after your shower?” Picard inquires, loving the rosy tinge to her cheeks after she’s freshly showered.

“Much better,” breathes Beverly in relief, moving over to the sofa.

Picard meanders over to the sofa and perches next to Beverly. “Well, we can get an early start tomorrow. Anything in particular you’d like to do?”

Leaning back into the sofa cushions, Beverly relaxes. “I was thinking maybe we could go for a little hike up the mountains.”

“Oh, yes. That sounds love…”Voice catching in his throat, Jean-luc pauses as Beverly gives her wet hair a little shake loose and proceeds to comb through it with her fingers.

Glancing up, Beverly finds Jean-Luc staring at her in a daze. “Jean-Luc?”

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc rapidly averts his eyes. “Are you hungry? I think…I think I’ll go test that replicator.”

Raising a brow, Beverly watches as Picard jumps to his feet. “Sure. We can make some dinner.”

Picard dashes off to the tiny kitchen, tripping over his feet. Taking in a long breath, he attempts to compose himself as he reaches the replicator on the counter. Truthfully, he had a felt an overpowering urge to reach for Beverly, and he had to distance himself. Despite everything, he’s not been able to sublimate his feelings for Beverly. After their confinement on Kes-Prytt, Beverly had made it clear that she was not ready to act on whatever romantic feelings they may have harboured for one another. And, although Jean-Luc had attempted, in vain, to ignore the attraction he held for her and focus on maintaining their friendship, sometimes it had been so difficult. Now, as he fumbles to program the replicator, he lets out a frustrated grunt. Being in such close proximity to her is torture. He regrets now having agreed to take the vacation together. He hadn’t considered that they’d be sharing a small cabin, that they’d be together most of the time for two weeks. Jean-Luc wonders how he can make it through the next weeks alone with Beverly, while his heart aches for her so desperately. He knows that Beverly only wants to be friends, and it’s killing him to see the woman he loves in such a close setting. He’s terrified that he’ll say or do something that would cost them their friendship. How did he get himself in this mess? And how can he get himself out before he embarrasses them both?


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

 

Mug of steaming tea in her hands, Beverly leans back into the arm of the sofa and lets out a long breath. “What a day.”

Perching on the sofa next to her, Picard settles in with his own mug of tea. “You made out hiking quite well.You didn’t even complain.”

“Except when you wanted to climb those cliffs. I have to draw the line, Jean-Luc,” Beverly reminds him. Her fear of heights had prevented her from scaling the mountainous terrain in its entirety, but the two of them had hiked through the countryside all day. Now, having cleaned up in fresh, comfortable clothes and eaten dinner, the pair are unwinding for the evening.

Chortling, Picard takes a sip of his tea. 

“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc,” grimaces Beverly, stretching her legs on the sofa. “My feet are throbbing.” She extends her legs so her feet are brushing his thigh, seeking some relief for her screaming muscles. 

Knitting his brows, Jean-Luc reaches for Beverly’s foot, setting his mug on the coffee table. “Since you were such a good sport today…”

Grinning, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc settles her feet in his lap and begins to gently massage one between his two hands. “Wow. That’s awfully sweet.”

Laughing, Jean-Luc beams, pressing his thumbs into the arch of her foot. “At your service.”

Sighing, Beverly relaxes against the sofa cushions, her feet in Jean-Luc’s lap as he rubs one foot between his hands. “That feels so good.”

Heading whipping upward, Jean-Luc pauses, finding Beverly relaxed with her eyes closed. Swallowing hard, Jean-Luc grows hot and sweaty. 

Noticing the lack of movement, Beverly’s eyes dart open, and she discovers Jean-Luc gazing openly at her, his mouth ajar. Bemused, Beverly shakes her head, smiling expectantly. “Jean-Luc?”   
Giving his head a shake, Jean-Luc tries to compose himself. “S..sorr…sorry.”

Shifting up on her elbows, Beverly regards him curiously. “You okay?”

Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc shifts Beverly’s feet back onto the sofa. “I, uh…I’m rather tired…from…uh…from all the hiking. I’m sorry, Beverly. I’m going to call it a day.”

Bewildered, Beverly watches Jean-Luc climb off of the sofa. “Um…alright.”

Inwardly chastising himself, Picard stumbles for the tiny bedroom down the small corridor. He should never have volunteered to massage Beverly’s feet. They are becoming far too close and intimate during their vacation already, and he needs to quickly put some distance between them if he’s going to survive this vacation.

 

* * 

PAGE BREAK

* * *

 

“Hey, Skipper,” calls Beverly jovially, walking up to the long lounge chair on the deck of the cabin with a tray in her arms.

Picard, laying in the lounge chair, is immersed in a novel and doesn’t notice her.

“Would you like to put that book down and have some lunch?” suggests Beverly jokingly, perching on the end of the lounge chair and setting the tray on the wooden deck beside the chair. 

Caught off guard, Picard folds the paper book in his lap and regards her sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Chuckling lightly, Beverly scoops the book up. “Must be a real page-turner.”

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc takes in Beverly’s straw sun hat, white cover-up and coral swim suit, his throat running dry.

Titling her head, Beverly regards him curiously. “Jean-Luc?”

“You…uh…” Clearing his throat, Jean-Luc’s cheeks tinge red. “You’ve got your swim suit on.”

Smiling easily, Beverly nods. “I thought we were going out in the canoe after lunch.”

Lips quirking up, Jean-Luc bobs his head awkwardly, patting her hand. “Uh. Yes. Well, you…you…uh…look very nice.”

“Thank you?” Giggling lightly, Beverly studies Jean-Luc, noting his change in demeanour.

Averting his eyes, Picard climbs off of the chair. “Excuse me.”

Giving her head a shake, Beverly watches Picard retreat to the patio door of the cabin. “Jean-Luc, I’ve got lunch here.”

Grimacing, Jean-Luc pauses at the screen door. “Thank you. Perhaps later.”

Mouth agape, Beverly is left bewildered as Picard disappears inside the cabin. 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

Rapping lightly on the old wooden door to the tiny bedroom inside the cabin, Beverly crosses an arm across her chest.

After a moment comes a faint “Come,” reply from inside the room.

Inhaling deeply, Beverly opens the door and peers inside, discovering Jean-Luc upright on the bed scrolling on a PADD.

Picard glances over to Beverly and sets the PADD down beside him. 

Padding across the room, Beverly feels on edge. 

“You…you want to go out in the canoe?” Picard raises a brow, straightening his posture. 

Perching on the side of the bed, Beverly studies his expression and body language. “You’ve been hiding in here. What’s wrong?”

“I’m not hiding,” protests Picard, huffing.

Reaching for his hand, Beverly softens. “What’s the matter, Jean-Luc?”

Internally struggling, Jean-Luc feigns a smile. “Nothing.”

“Why are you on edge? Did I say something? Is it something I did?” Beverly asks, genuinely concerned.

“No,” Picard insists, shaking his head firmly. “It’s me. I’m sorry.”

“Tell me what’s wrong,” pleads Beverly, laying a hand on his chest, her concerned eyes boring into his. 

Laying his forehead against hers, Jean-Luc takes her hand in his, grimacing profoundly. “I’m sorry, Beverly. I am having a good time. I…uh…I am, however, finding it rather difficult to spend all this time in close quarters. I’m terribly sorry.”

Realization dawning on her, Beverly’s eyes widen. “Oh.”

Casting his gaze downward, Jean-Luc exhales. “Beverly, I’m sorry.”

Running her hand down his chest, Beverly sighs. “Don’t apologize.”

Rubbing her fingers between his, Jean-Luc stumbles over his words. “I value our friendship more than anything, and I don’t want to put it in jeopardy. I know how you feel.”

Pursing her lips, Beverly draws back marginally. “You do?”

Letting out a long breath, Jean-Luc frowns. “I understand you can’t reciprocate my feelings. It’s just…I’ve loved you for over two decades. I’m having a hard time letting go of those feelings.”

Lips trembling, Beverly is stunned by his sentiment. “Jean-Luc…I….”

Rotating his head, Jean-Luc leans back. “I think it’s best if I pack up and seek a ride home.”

Laying a hand on his cheek, Beverly shakes her head. “You’re not going anywhere.”

Pain etching his features, Jean-Luc’s hazel eyes beg hers. “Beverly…”   
“I can’t let go of those feelings, either,” confesses Beverly, voice thick with emotion. 

Eyes dilating, Jean-Luc searches her face for an answer.

Brushing her lips over his fleetingly, Beverly strokes his cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

Hand still holding hers, Jean-Luc grimaces, physically aching. “Beverly…”

Smiling bittersweet, tears pool in Beverly’s eyes. “Why didn’t you say something?”

Mouth agape, Jean-Luc is dumbfounded. “Say something? Beverly, after everything after Kes-Prytt, I thought it was quite clear. You didn’t want a… romantic relationship.”

Exhaling deeply, Beverly frowns profoundly, her hand on his face falling to her side. “I…I was scared. Am scared.”

“What are you afraid of?” Jean-Luc takes her other hand in his, searching her eyes.

“I don’t want to ruin this, Jean-Luc,” admits Beverly, painfully.

“Neither do I,” confesses Jean-Luc, letting out a long breath. “I’ve harboured guilt about my feelings toward you for decades. I thought it was inappropriate to love my best friend’s wife. After Jack died, I vowed I’d never act on my feelings, for fear of betraying my friend’s memory.”

Wincing, Beverly’s eyes cast downward at the blanket covering the bed. 

Tilting her chin up, Jean-Luc shakes his head. “It’s not right. It’s not fair to any of us to keep up this torture. Jack wouldn’t have wanted either of us to be unhappy. I think he would have wanted us to move on and find love, find peace.”

Tears slowly cascading down her cheeks, Beverly nods solemnly. “Yes. You’re right.”

Bringing his hand to cradle her face, Jean-Luc swipes his thumb over the wake of her tears. “Don’t be frightened. There’s no need to be afraid of falling in love. It’s a glorious fall. Let’s jump together. I promise, I’ll always catch your fall.”

Smiling through watery eyes, Beverly leans in, bobbing her head. 

Capturing her lips, Jean-Luc kisses her slow and sweet. 

* *  
PAGE BREAK

 

“I think this is an ideal spot.” Picard had just laid anchor in a small bay secluded by trees where they could watch some local wildlife both in the water and on the small shoreline. Resuming his seat on the wooden bench in the short canoe, Picard is pleased with how their afternoon has progressed. 

Beverly retrieves a bottle of water from the small cooler beneath the other bench seat and offers it to Picard. “This is beautiful.”

Accepting the proffered drink, Jean-Luc takes Beverly’s hand. “You’re beautiful.”

Smiling lightly, Beverly shifts from her wooden bench seat in front of Picard onto Jean-Luc’s knees, reaching for his shoulder.

Abandoning the bottle of water on the floor of the canoe, Jean-Luc slips his hands around her waist and pulls her against him, kissing her deliberately.

Slipping her legs around his waist, Beverly straddles him over the bench seat, returning the kiss with vigour. 

Hands caressing her hips, Jean-Luc toys with her swim bottoms as she trails her hand down his chest, clad in a loose short-sleeve tunic.

Breathing heavily, Beverly breaks off, her hand ghosting over his navel. “Take me home.”

Flabbergasted, Picard’s jaw drops. “What? We just got here.”

“Just how fast do you think you can paddle, Skipper?” teases Beverly, stroking his erection over his swim shorts.

Grunting, Jean-Luc grips her hips tightly and brings one hand up to cup her cheek. “Beverly…”

Chuckling softly, Beverly pecks his lips. “You’re right. It took us an hour to get here. Let’s enjoy it.”

“All I want is you. Right now,” groans Jean-Luc, caressing her cheek.

Laying her forehead against his, Beverly grins into his lips. “We’ve waited over two decades. What’s a few more hours?”

Letting out a long breath, Picard relents. “Very well. I suppose you’re right.”

Drawing back, Beverly bends over to retrieve the bottle of water Picard had dropped and offers it to him. “Relax. We can enjoy this for a bit before we head back to the cabin.”

Jean-Luc shifts Beverly on his lap so they can watch the wildlife before them. She settles in, her back against his chest. Jean-Luc regains his composure, taking a sip of the water and wrapping an arm around Beverly’s waist. 

* *   
PAGE BREAK

 

* *

 

“Dinner was delicious. Thank you.” Beverly lowers herself onto the long fleece blanket spread out in front of the fireplace, where Jean-Luc has just retired after their leisurely meal.

Proffering her a glass, Jean-Luc smiles warmly. “It’s the least I could do after you’ve been taking care of us so well. This is a cabernet sauvignon from Chateau Picard.”

Curling up next to Jean-Luc, Beverly accepts the glass of wine. “I’m having a wonderful time.”

“I am, too.” Picard envelops his arm around her back. “Thank you for making me take this shore leave. We needed this.”

Pecking his lips, Beverly silently agrees.

“A toast,” suggests Jean-Luc, gesturing to his glass. “To…something new.”

Grinning, Beverly bobs her head. “New beginnings.”

Picard takes a sip of his wine before leaning back and depositing the glass behind them on the wood floor. 

Following his lead, Beverly places her own glass beside his, in front of the fireplace. Beverly lays down on her back on the blanket, reaching for Jean-Luc’s hand.

 

Taking her cue, Jean-Luc braces himself with one hand and leans down to cover her lips with his own, gradually lowering his body over hers. One of his hands pushes her hair back, affording a better angle to deepen the kiss.

Meeting his tongue in his mouth, Beverly pulls him closer, hand dropping to his chest, then further downward.

Briefly pausing, Jean-Luc’s breathing is rapid and his pupils are full and dark. “I love you.”

A warm sensation blossoming in her stomach, Beverly’s eyes well with tears. Resting her forehead against his, Beverly grazes her lips over his. “I love you.”

Kissed her fervently, Jean-Luc crushes her lips with his. His leg moves against hers and his hand falls to her chest. Beverly guides his hand to her breast, squeezing his hand until he assumes the pressure on his own. Sliding her now free hand down his taught stomach, Beverly dances it across his lap. Gasping, Jean-Luc ’s eyes close as her fingers ghost over his erection. Sucking on the sensitive spot of his neck just below his ear, Beverly elicits another gasp from him, and she thrills internally. 

Kneading her breast with his hand briefly, Jean-Luc reluctantly pulls back, dropping his hands to her waist. He slides his hands up her torso, slipping her loose tunic up and over her head, only pausing to briefly peck her lips. Reciprocating, Beverly reaches for the hem of Jean-Luc’s tunic and tugs it up and over his head, kissing his lips after the garment has been cast aside. Soaking her in, Jean-Luc makes haste in doffing her shorts. Equally eager, Beverly sits up and reaches for the fly of his shorts, tugging his shorts down hastily. Tossing aside his shorts, Jean-Luc manoeuvres her back onto her back on the blanket, peppering her neck in hot, wet kisses. 

Gliding her hands across the smooth muscles and soft hair of his chest, Beverly sighs his name quietly. Smiling, she kissing him sweetly and brushes her hand over his briefs and the growing erection beneath.

In response, Jean-Luc makes quick work of divesting her of her bra. He lowers his mouth to one nipple and sucks forcefully until she cries out in pleasure. Jean-Luc trails his finger between her breasts and up to rest on her lips. Kissing his finger playfully, she slips her hand in his briefs and strokes him. For a moment, their eyes meet in eager anticipation. Pressing a kiss to her neck, he slides his hands down her hips, slipping her panties down and off. 

Wrapping her bare legs around his, Beverly moans into his ear, caressing his inner thigh and the very heat of him.

Groaning, Jean-Luc grips her hip, his fingers toying around the entrance to her core. 

“Lower,” begs Beverly pitifully.

Smirking, Jean-Luc blazes a hot trail across her neck and collarbones until she’s whimpering, scratching at his hips. Fingers flicking across her clit, he makes her moan continuously into neck. Circling his fingers in a slow, agonizing rhythm, Jean-Luc now has Beverly writhing beneath him. Cheeks ablaze and growing wetter by the moment, Beverly arches her hips to his hand, simultaneously grasping for his cock. Letting out a low grunt, Jean-Luc fights to maintain composure as she stroke him faster. Descending his mouth to her breast again, he sucks and licks until Beverly is trembling beneath him.

“Jean-Luc." Crying, Beverly clutches at his back. It had been so long and the heavy emotion between them and the weight of the moment is proving to be entirely overwhelming. “I need you.”

His hand, warm and damp against her stomach, caresses her softly as he takes a steadying breath. “I want you so much.”

The ache for him makes her head spin as he poises himself above her. Covering his hands with hers, she eases him in. The fullness of having him inside her intensifies the feeling and Beverly sighs. “It’s just a bit intense.”

Dark eyes blazing, Jean-Luc grazes his lips over hers. The weight of the moment is driving both of them close to the brink so quickly. “Are you alright?”

Grinning, Beverly drops a kiss to his chin. “I’m great.” Rocking her hips, Beverly, sighs in contentment, relaxing. "You're perfect.”

Strong fingers grasp her hips as he sucks her bottom lip. As she kisses his jawline, she tastes the salt on his skin. Concentrating, Jean-Luc is slow, trying to prolong the contact. Beverly, desperately to find a hard, fast rhythm, grinds her hips. 

“Relax, dear,” urges Jean-Luc, his breath warming her ear. 

Body pulsing with need, Beverly tingles as orgasm threatens far too quickly. It wouldn't be what it could be if she comes now. She desperately wants to prolong this, to be joined together like this. His chest against hers and his hands in her hair feel exquisite. Mewling , Beverly grinds her pelvis against his and he thrusts up to meet her.

Eyes darkening Jean-Luc’s finger circles around for her clit ,but she protests, stilling his hand. “No…I’m so close.”

Forestalling her, Jean-Luc kisses her cheek. "Let go. It’s okay.” Bending down , he sucks her breast lazily, thrusting into her slowly.

Digging her fingertips in along his spine, Beverly closes her eyes.The quickening rhythm of him within her rose, pushing her over the edge, Her orgasm is a shivering, slow surrender. Writhing up and clutching him tightly, Beverly sighs into his shoulder. “Oh, yes.”

Still moving within her, Jean-Luc plunges deeper. She’s wet and still floating from the aftermath of her climax. Waiting for him, she holds him close and raises her hips up to meet him. Jean-Luc’s breathing grows ragged as his own orgasm ripples through him. Stiffening, Jean-Luc grunts her name as he releases within her. Laying spent, they catch their breath together. 

Stroking the back of his neck, Beverly sighs contentedly.

Jean-Luc makes to roll off of her, but she grasps his shoulder. 

"Give me a minute," Beverly requests, her lips against his cheek. In this moment, she wants the weight, the warmth of him.

Kissing her collarbone, Jean-Luc exhales in contentment. “I love you, Beverly.”

Wrapping an arm around his back, Beverly’s heart flutters. “I love you, too.”

* *  PAGE BREAK

******

 

The cool air against her bare skin and unfamiliar body against hers causes Beverly to awaken sharply. Discovering her and Jean-Luc had fallen asleep atop the blanket in front of the fireplace in the living room of the cabin, Beverly groans. The fire had dwindled and the cabin’s temperature had dropped, and lying on the wooden floor had left her stiff. Jean-Luc had fallen asleep half on top and half beside her, his head on top of her chest.

Laying her hand on his neck, Beverly kisses his scalp, her hand rubbing circular patterns over his neck.

Gently rousing, Jean-Luc rotates to glances up at Beverly, his eyes glancing up at her smiling warmly down at her in the dimly lit room.

“I’m sorry,” whispers Beverly, caressing his neck. “I guess we fell asleep.”

Shifting his weight off of her, Jean-Luc props himself up on an elbow. “Oh. I’m sorry.”

Leaning into him, Beverly strokes his cheek. “As nice as it was to make love in front of a roaring fire, I’d rather not stay here all night. I’m already sore, and it’s getting cold.”

Smiling, Jean-Luc sits upright, reaching for her hand. “We can’t have that. Let’s go get comfortable, shall we?”

Smiling sheepishly, Beverly nods. 

Brushing aside her hair, Jean-Luc kisses her gently. “I’ll rekindle the fire. Go on to bed. I’ll join you in a moment.”

Grinning, Beverly nods and returns the kiss. “That sounds great.”

Leaving Picard to tend to the fire, Beverly retreats to the hallway. Shivering from the temperature, she thinks to herself that she won’t be cold for long. The anticipation of the new thing that they are creating warms her inside and out.


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4

 

Beverly rotates her head at the sound of the screen door to the deck opening, finding Picard, barefoot and clad in his terrycloth robe, padding toward her.

Hand on the railing, Beverly turns to face him, setting her steaming mug of coffee on the thick wooden railing. 

Smiling gently, Picard strides across the deck to Beverly, in slippers and a pink satin robe. “There you are. I woke up cold.”

Smiling apologetically, Beverly bows her head. “I’m sorry.”

Taking her hand, Jean-Luc slips his free hand around her back. “Are you alright?”

Bobbing her head, Beverly takes a long breath.

“Are you upset?” Jean-Luc inquires seriously, studying her features. “Something I did, or…”

Shaking her head, Beverly offers him a reassuring smile. “Of course not.”

Squeezing her hand, Jean-Luc caresses her lower back with his other hand. “Do you regret last night?”

Shaking her head firmly, Beverly squeezes his hand back reassuringly. “Not at all. I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. Last night was wonderful. I think…maybe I’m just a little overwhelmed. It’s happening so fast.”

Nodding his understanding, Jean-Luc rubs her back in a circular pattern. “That’s fair. There’s no schedule. You’re free to set a pace. But, we waited two decades. Glaciers move slower than we do.”

Giggling, Beverly lays a hand on Jean-Luc’s chest. “You’re right.” Leaning in, she presses her lips to his. “We waited a long time to do this right. Let’s just enjoy it.”

Placing his hands on her hips, Jean-Luc kisses her back. “How would you like to start?”

“Breakfast,” answers Beverly jovially, patting his chest. “Have a seat. It’s beautiful this morning. I’ll go get some coffee.” 

“Sounds perfect,” replies Jean-Luc, dropping his hands and placing a fleeting kiss to her cheek. 

* *

Jean-Luc steps onto the wooden deck off of the cabin, finding Beverly curled up on the long wooden lounge chair with a soft plush cushion. In a swim suit and cover-up, Beverly is reading from a PADD, sunglasses over her eyes.

Glancing up at the sound of the screen door closing, Beverly watches Jean-Luc pad across the deck toward her. “Talk to Will?”

Nodding, Jean-Luc climbs onto the lounge chair next to Beverly, perching next to her hip. “Yes. Refit is underway. Everything is going according to plan. We’re on schedule.”

Sitting upright, Beverly slips off her glasses and discards her PADD and sunglasses on the wooden deck floor beside them. “That’s good.”

“He says, “Hello’” Smirking, Jean-Luc gives his head a shake. “Actually, I think there was a bit of a teasing laugh in there.”

Giggling, Beverly takes Jean-Luc’s hand. “Of course there was. It’s Will.”

Rolling his eyes, Picard decides he’ll worry about Riker’s playful jibing over taking a vacation with his CMO when he returns to Earth. For now, Jean-Luc intends to soak up his time alone with Beverly. “Deanna says ‘Hello’, as well.”

Pursing her lips, Beverly realizes she’ll have to chat with her friend/counselor when they return to McKinley station. There will be a lot of explaining to do.

Continuing, Picard shrugs. “But, everything is proceeding as planned. Everyone is well. We have a couple hours until the we have to leave for the festival in town. What would you like to do? We could swim, or just have a little rest for an hour or two…”

Smirking, Beverly slips her arms around his neck. “I’m quite energetic, actually.”

Raising a brow, Jean-Luc’s lips curl into a knowing grin. “Is that so? What do you have in mind?”

“Lay back,” commands Beverly, wagging a brow as she gently eases Jean-Luc onto his back on the lounge chair. 

Grinning in anticipation, Jean-Luc’s hands wrap around her waist as Beverly shrugs off her cover-up. Leaning down, she peppers his lips in short kisses. Returning the kisses, Jean-Luc’s hand reaches up to cup one breast over her bikini top, gently pinching her nipple through the fabric of the swim suit. 

Running her hands down his chest, Beverly straddles his knees. Lifting his short loose t-shirt hem, her fingers dip under the waistband of his swim shorts and  
slowly unfasten them, her gaze never leaving his eyes. As she painstakingly rolls his shorts down and off of his legs, his erection swells further. Lowering her head, Beverly blows out a slow, hot breath over his penis. Sighing, Jean-Luc peers down at her with undisguised desire, his dark hazel eyes sparkling with raw need. His breath hisses through his teeth as her fingers curl around his member and gently squeeze. Out of the corners of her eyes , Beverly can view his hands gripping the armrests of the lounge chair, his knuckles white.

Holding his hips, Beverly runs the tip of her nose from the base to the head  
of his hardening penis, nuzzling around his testicles. A bead of pearl liquid appears, and she licks it, making him groan aloud. Taking his hard member in hand, her tongue darts out to flick lightly over the head, letting her questing tongue explore the slit. Repeating the manoeuvre, she squeezes his shaft firmly in one hand. Casting a quick glance upward, Beverly thrills to discover her normally poised captain , his head lolling backwards, mouth ajar, awash in a ruckus of sensation.

Thoroughly enjoying the control she has over him, Beverly decides to increase the intensity, taking him inch by inch, slowly into her hot mouth. With two fingers and her thumb at the base of his penis, her other hand gently hefts his testicles. Moaning continuously, Jean-Luc entangles his hands in her hair, his finger tips gripping her scalp. Entirely pleased with his reaction, Beverly languidly strokes his shaft, sucking his head, delighting when he begins to buck his hips.

Grunting, Jean-Luc grasps her chin feverishly. “Beverly…no!”

Pausing, Beverly reluctantly releases him, bestowing a gentle kiss to the tip of his penis.

Sighing heavily, Jean-Luc strokes her hair. “Please…”

Kissing her way up his stomach and chest, Beverly moves to straddle his waist.

Reaching for her face, Jean-Luc draws her in. “God, Beverly…”

Kissing him deeply, Beverly splays her hands across his chest. “Still feel like resting, Skipper?”

Eyes flashing with desire, Jean-Luc kisses her roughly, one hand coming up to knead her breast, the other locating her swim bottoms and slipping them down her bare legs. She shifts her legs and they drop to her feet and off as she flicks her foot. She aids in the rapid discard of his t-shirt, tossing it carelessly onto the deck beside them. Astride his lap, she gasps as she feels the tip of his throbbing penis poised at her entrance.

Slipping his hands around her back, Jean-Luc tugs her bikini top loose, exposing her breasts. He drops the garment to the ground before cupping one breast and taking a hard nipple into his hot mouth. Tossing her head back, Beverly, moans, grinding herself against him, wetting his penis in the process. Abandoning her nipple, he takes her face in his hands, kissing her passionately. Beverly raises herself up and takes his hard cock in one hand, slowly lowering her body on his turgid length.

Both gasping at the momentary high of penetration, they briefly still, wanting to prolong the sensation. Gazing longingly into her eyes, Jean-Luc traces her bottom lip with his tongue. “I love you.”

Resting her forehead against his, Beverly plants a kiss to his lips. “I love you.”

Gripping her hips, Jean-Luc encourages her to move. She raises herself slowly, letting him slide through her heat , feeling his contours, his hard length. Lowering just as slowly, she makes him groan as she repeats the action. Sweating, their breathing becomes ragged as their hearts pound profusely. 

Jean-Luc wishes he could stay like this forever, but every fibre of his being is screaming for release. Beverly is just too much for him. Gripping her hips painfully, he pulls her forcefully down, arching his own hips to meet hers. Crying out, Beverly digs her nails into his shoulders as he repeats the action, plunging into her with singular intent. Her head lolling back, Beverly mewls as he plunders her, taking them closer and closer to their mutual climax.

As Jean-Luc feels her internal muscles begin to contract, he moves a hand to her core and, with exquisite timing, massages her clitoris, sending her into  
a cataclysmic orgasm, her rhythmic clenching drawing him into his own glorious release. Jean-Luc arches up from the chair and holds her tightly to him as he cries out her name.

As the ripples of her release reverberate and her heart calms, Beverly kisses Jean-Luc’s scalp, catching her breath.

Encircling his arms around her back, Jean-Luc feathers kisses along her chest. “That…that was…”

Grinning, Beverly sits back slightly, gazing at Jean-Luc warmly. “Yeah.”

Cupping the side of her face, Jean-Luc kisses her soundly. “Why the hell didn’t we do this sooner?”

Chuckling, Beverly slips her arms around his chest, letting her head drop to his shoulder. “We were idiots.”

Sighing, Jean-Luc kisses her temple. “Yes.”

“Jean-Luc?” Rubbing her hand through the fine hair of his chest, Beverly basks in the afterglow, the warm breeze of the afternoon. 

“Hmmm?” Eyes heavy, Jean-Luc presses his lips to her forehead. 

“I’m ready to join you for an afternoon nap,” teases Beverly, caressing his chest, her head nuzzled between his shoulder and neck.

Chortling lightly, Jean-Luc nods, tightening his hold around her. “Sounds perfect.” He leans back into the lounge chair, pulling Beverly on top of him. Thoroughly spent, he can’t think of a better way to spend the afternoon than in the arms of his new lover.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

 

Sighing, Beverly lays her head on Jean-Luc’s shoulder, nestled in his lap on an old wooden Adirondack chair on the sandy short beach by the small lake a few yards from the cabin.

Tightening his hold around her abdomen, Jean-Luc kisses her hair. “You warm enough, dear?”

Closing her eyes, Beverly sighs contentedly. The cool evening air washing over the lake leaves goose bumps across her arms, but the heat emanating from Jean-Luc’s core beneath her back is deliciously warm. 

Kissing her crown, Jean-Luc laces their fingers. “You’re very quiet this evening. Is everything alright.”

Opening her eyes, Beverly stares out at the dark water illuminated by a silver moon over top of the lake in the night sky. “I’ve really enjoyed our little vacation. I guess I’m just a little sad knowing it has to end.”

Pursing his lips, Jean-Luc lets out a long breath, running his fingers through hers. “I’ve enjoyed our get-away, too. What will you miss about it? The planet? The seclusion? The respite from duty? “

Smiling lightly, Beverly shakes her head. “No. Just you.”

Beaming, Jean-Luc rotates her in his arms to face him. “You’re taking me back with you, you know.”

Giggling, Beverly bobs her head, putting a hand on Jean-Luc’s chest, clad in a loose tunic. “Yes.”

Tilting her chin up, Jean-Luc grows earnest. “I don’t presume this was a shore leave fling. I hope our relationship can develop once we return to the ship.”

Grinning, Beverly nods. “I’d like that.”   
Closing the distance between their lips, Jean-Luc drops his hands to her waist. 

Breaking off, Beverly grasps the hem of her long sun dress and rolls it over her legs, up her torso and over her head, throwing it over the side of the chair to land in the sand. 

Jaw dropping, Jean-Luc’s eyes are drawn to her exposed breasts as she straddles his waist in the chair.

“I’ll race you into the water,” challenges Beverly, sucking his bottom lip. “Last one in has to scrub the sand off the other’s back.”

Mouth agape, Jean-Luc is dumb struck as Beverly skips off in the direction of the shore, slipping her panties down her legs. 

Pausing at the shore line, Beverly whips around, beaming at Jean-Luc as she drops her panties to the sandy beach. “Well, Skipper? Are you just gonna sit there, or are you coming swimming?”

Smirking, Jean-Luc jumps out of his chair, stumbling as he traces her path to the shore. He carelessly discards his tunic as he races to meet her. 

Giggling, Beverly, reaches for his trousers as he stops in front of her, hastily tugging them down his legs. “That’s more like it.”

“Seriously, Beverly?” Jean-Luc grasps her hips as he shuffles out of his pants and briefs. 

Biting her lip, Beverly bobs her head, grabbing his hand and tugging him forward into the shallow lake. “It’s a beautiful night.” The cool breeze is in contrast to the warm, fresh lake water around their legs and Beverly is in love with the romantic scene, swept up in the feel of it all. 

Following her into the water, Jean-Luc stares at her form bathed in the moonlight as they wade deeper into the dark water. Tugging her hand, Jean-Luc halts their path. “You’re beautiful.”

Turning to face him, Beverly takes a step back to close the distance between them, grinning impishly. 

Drawing her in, Jean-Luc wraps his arms tightly around Beverly’s waist and plants his hungry lips over hers. Beverly’s mind races and she envelops her arms around his neck to steady herself as their tongues duet. Rubbing his already prevalent arousal against her thigh beneath the water, Jean-Luc elicits a low moan from an already eager Beverly . 

“You’re incredible.” Removing one hand from around her waist, he trails it down to her backside, squeezing and caressing one cheek as he draws Beverly closer to him. 

Beverly draws back, surveying the raw passion in his eyes. “I want you so bad.”

Grunting, Jean-Luc leans in, trailing kisses down her throat, along her collarbones and between her breasts. Arching up, Beverly grants him full access. Sucking one taught nipple slowly into his mouth, Jean-Luc’s other hand continues to squeeze her backside. Panting, Beverly clutches his head closer to her breasts as he begins to nip gently at her nipples, moving from one to the other, sucking them into his mouth. As Jean-Luc’s hand moves to the curve of her buttock, Beverly lifts one leg to wrap around his hips. Seizing the opportunity, Jean-Luc dips a finger between her already saturated folds, stroking her swollen center with a practiced finger.

“Oh, yes…” Beverly mewls, clutching his scalp desperately as he circles her clit. “Jean-Luc…please..."

Wordlessly, Jean-Luc shifts Beverly’s legs and positions her above his hard member. In full agreement, Beverly rests her forehead against his, wrapping her hands around his throbbing erection and guiding it into her entrance.

Capturing her lips, he plunges into her depths within the water. Digging her nails into his shoulder, Beverly closes her eyes, catching her breath. They start a slow pace, him thrusting up and her meeting his every one with equal vigour. Their kisses frenzied, sweat glistens off their bodies in the moonlight over the lake. 

Grasping her backside, Jean-Luc increases his pace and the depth of his plunder. He wishes he could stay like this forever. With the warm water cascading over them and the night sky over head, not a soul in sight, he cannot help but be carried away by the eroticism. 

 

Nipping his shoulder, a strangled cry escapes Beverly’s lips. “Yes…Please, Jean-Luc.“ Arching her back into his embrace, his mouth covers one nipple again, sucking it into his mouth.

As Jean-Luc feels Beverly’s hips buck against him, he groans into her chest. “Oh, Beverly…” He wishes he could prolong their excursion, but all the blood has settled in his lower half and he’s light-headed and every fibre of his being is screaming for release. 

Digging her nails into his shoulders, Beverly sinks her teeth into his neck as she succumbs to her climax. With her internal muscles clenching him, Jean-Luc finally gives in, exploding inside her. 

Trembling, Jean-Luc pants, regaining his breath. Bringing a hand up to brush aside an errant lock of wet hair on her cheek, he gazes at Beverly in pure astonishment. 

Arms loosely resting over his shoulders, Beverly feathers kisses along his swollen lips, letting him grow limp within her. “Well, Skipper?”

Beaming, Jean-Luc kisses her soundly, his hands aimlessly caressing her backside. “That was…amazing. I love you so much.”

Giggling, Beverly drops a kiss to his nose. “I love you, too. I’m glad you enjoyed it. Now, you have to take me back to the cabin and scrub all this sand off of my back.”

Sliding his hands up her back, Jean-Luc peppers kisses along her cheek. “I’d be delighted to.”

Slipping out of his hold, Beverly straightens. “And, you pick tomorrow night’s entertainment.”

Raising a brow, a smirk curls in the corner of Jean-Luc’s lips. “I’d be more than delighted to.”


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Standing out of his chair at the long conference table in the observation lounge, Picard attempts to catch Beverly’s eye to give her the hint that he wants to hang back after the staff meeting and walk back to their cabins together.

Riker collects his PADD from the table and turns to Picard. “Deanna and I were going to grab a bite to eat at the station. Would you and Beverly like to get some dinner?”

Turning to Beverly walking toward him from her spot at the table, Picard shakes his head. “No, thank you, Number One. I should probably unpack my trunk.”

Lips curling into a mischievous grin, Riker folds his arms over his chest. “Yes. How was your vacation, sir?”

Deanna stops behind Will as Geordi is the last senior staff member to exit the observation room. Picard had met with the senior officers briefly after he and Beverly had arrived back on Earth to obtain a status report. After a quick meeting to ensure everything is running smoothly, he’s ready to retire to his own quarters for a hot meal and hot shower. 

“Oh, well, yes. Yes, it was a nice shore leave,” replies Picard awkwardly, bobbing his head firmly.

Standing next to Picard beside the chair, Beverly smiles easily. “It was lovely. The planet was so serene. So tranquil. But, we were fairly active. We hiked the terrain, climbed the mountains. There was a little canoe at the cabin and we’d paddle up the lake, go swimming every day.”

Smiling, Deanna looks at her friend encouragingly. “Sounds like fun. Did you enjoy yourself, Captain?”

As all eyes turn upon him, Picard reddens, his hands falling to his hips.

Grinning playfully, Beverly subtly winks at Jean-Luc. “I’d say so.”

Smirking, Riker glances to Beverly, his boyish face lit up. “Would you, Doctor? And, why, exactly, is that?” Riker had been suspicious as soon as the doctor had convinced the captain to take a vacation on a secluded planet, the two of them alone for two weeks. Will had been convinced that the two of them had harboured romantic feelings, and that their feelings would turn into romantic action on the get-away. 

Chortling, Beverly shakes her head, wagging a finger at Riker. “I need to unpack, as well. See you in the morning, Will.”

Barely refraining from giggling, Deanna puts a hand on Beverly’s elbow. “ Breakfast tomorrow?”

Caught off guard, Beverly glances at Picard uncertainly.

Eyes dilating, Picard swallows hard.

“Can we do lunch?” offers Beverly, frowning. “I…uh…I want to survey Sickbay before the formal pre-launch assessment.”

Smiling knowingly, Deanna nods. “Sure. Let’s do lunch.”

 

* * PAGE Break

* *

 

Handing Picard a glass of the wine he had brought over to her quarters, Beverly nestles in on the sofa beside him. “Well, this is nice. I thought the shore leave had ended.”

Picard had shown up at her cabin after she had stepped out of the shower, hair wet and clad in a satin robe. He had wanted to unpack and unwind after the long travel, but he had been itching to see Beverly again. He couldn’t imagine not sharing the night together after their two week vacation, and the loneliness had consumed him. 

Slipping an arm around Beverly’s back, Jean-Luc draws her into his side. “Well, shore leave had ended, but that doesn’t mean ‘we’ have ended.”

Touching his cheek, Beverly smiles warmly. “Good. I don’t want this to end.”

Jean-Luc deposits his glass on the table in front of them and takes Beverly’s glass from her hand and places it next to his. “Where do we go from here?”

Inhaling deeply, Beverly watches as Jean-Luc takes both of her hands in his. “Well, for starters, we may want to say something to the senior staff, our friends.”

“Must we?” Jean-Luc asks, forcing back a sigh.

Letting out a laugh, Beverly nods. “Jean-Luc, they already know! Deanna wants to have lunch, primarily so she can get all the juicy gossip about our trip.”

Surprised, Jean-Luc’s eyes widen. “Is that true? You’re not going to tell her…”

Grinning like a cheshire cat, Beverly frees one hand to stroke his chin. “Oh, yes, Skipper. Everything…”

Blushing, Jean-Luc averts his eyes, stammering. “Beverly, please. I am the commanding officer of this vessel. It’s imperative I retain the image of…”

Giggling, Beverly silences him with a peck to the lips. “Relax, Jean-Luc.”

Huffing, Jean-Luc rests a hand on her thigh.

Laying a hand on his chest, Beverly grows serious. “We do need to tell them.”

Nodding, Jean-Luc relents. “Very well. You’re right.”

Releasing her hand from his, Beverly trails it along his knee cap and along his inner thigh. “There’s no rush, however. I mean, we could just…call it a night? I’m…rather anxious to get to bed.”

Sly smile creeping up his lips, Jean-Luc drops a hand to her hips. “Oh, well, I reckon we ought to retire early, then. Please, let me escort you.”

Grinning into his lips, Beverly closes the gap between them. “That would be wonderful.”

Brushing the hair from her face, Jean-Luc returns the kiss. “I love you.”

Laying her forehead against his, Beverly closes her eyes. “I love you, too.”

* *


End file.
